12 Days of OTPmas 2018
by aphrodite-athena-apollo
Summary: Made for my good friend Moonifer. 12 one-shots of their multifandom OTPs in the lead up to Christmas. Will include (am adding to this as I go each day, there are 12 in total don't worry): Solangelo, Percabeth, MJxPeter, Drarry, Everlark, Newtina
1. Chapter 1

OTPmas Day One: Will Solace x Nico di Angelo (Heroes of Olympus)

"Nico?" Will softly shook the still figure next to him, curled up tightly in a bundle underneath blankets. "Nico!" Will shook him a little more insistently, his tanned arm a stark difference to the clean white duvet that Will's boyfriend had found a home in. All that was visible of Nico was a dark cloud of his jet black hair.

A groan sounded from Nico as Will tried to pry him away from his blanket, but the dark haired boy finally caved and welcomed the blond boy's embrace. Burrowing his head into The crevice of Will's neck, Nico found a new home, one that was considerably warmer and hugged you back.

The two lay in a lazy embrace, Nico's small cloud of hair tickling Will's face, not that he minded. Their breaths were in sync, the rise and fall of their chests being the only movement in the room. Sunlight streamed inside through a gap in their curtains, flooding the pair in a soft glow, setting their skin alight. Will's sunkissed face brightened as he peered down at his boyfriend, still stubbornly curled into his shoulder.

Craning his neck, Will planted a soft kiss on Nico's brow, watching his nose crinkle slightly as he finally accepted the fact that it was time to get up.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Will chuckled at Nico's messy bedhead, booping him on the nose before shifting into a more comfortable position, Nico sprawled completely across Will and planting gentle morning kisses along his collarbone.

"We do have to get up, you know," Will's voice broke the silence, and Nico rolled his eyes. No matter how much he loved Will, he would never give up staying bed all day on Sunday. Ever.

Shaking his head firmly, Nico gripped the edge of his blankets and rolled, effectively swaddling himself in the duvet and making himself a burrito.

"I wanna stay in bed and cuddle." He tried to look pouty, but Will just smiled affectionately, tilting his head to the side as he studied Nico.

"OK. Let's do that." Will leaped out of bed, padding over to the other side of the room where they had their TV and remote. "What would you like to watch?" Will yawned, casually flicking onto Netflix and nonchalantly flicking through the programmes.

"Anything, really," Nico's eyes were trained on Will, and he was already craving to be near him again. In seconds that was too much of a gap between them, Will finally found some programme about girl meets world and boy, and crawled back into bed.

Sliding right back up next to Nico and kissing the shell of his ear, Will wrapped his arms around him and they stayed like that for the rest of the day, just content in each other's company.

Lazy Sundays were the best.


	2. Chapter 2

review responses

 **Princess1906** Thank you so much, that's so sweet! If you want me to write any more Solangelo, don't hesitate to ask!

 **a-halfblood-with-attitude** Ahh thank you so much! Glad you liked it! :)) Love your username btw

* * *

OTPMas Day Two: Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase (Heroes of Olympus)

It was December in New York, and the outside of Percy and Annabeth's apartment looked like something from a postcard. It was one of those perfect days, where there was too much snow for anybody to do anything, except go outside and play all day. Percy stood in front of the window, watching the small flakes of snow drift down to the Earth, coating everything in a soft white blanket. He was nursing a mug of coffee in his hand, using it as more of a heat source than a beverage.

He heard Annabeth pad from the kitchen to join him, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands as well. She stood on tiptoes, pressing a small kiss to Percy's cheek.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain," she muttered, also transfixing her gaze to the Winter Wonderland that stood before them.

"Morning, Wise Girl." Both sipped on their coffee, before simultaneously turning to each other.

"Snow Day," they both declared, before rushing to get changed. Rapidly pulling on jumpers, hats, scarves, and gloves, they both jostled with each other to be able to get outside first. Using a rather cruel jab to the ribs, Annabeth rushed past, hurtling down the stairs of their building to reach the doors, Percy right behind her.

They soon burst through the doors on the first floor, gasping slightly at the physical exertion. Due to her split-second headstart, Annabeth had managed to scoop up a snowball, whirling round and pelting it at Percy. It smacked him straight in the face, and his face scrunched up as he got used to the cold in the quickest way possible.

"Oh, you're so in for it," he growled, packing a snowball and then hurling it at Annabeth. She squealed, turning at the last moment so that it hit her back instead. Percy ran up to her, hugging her from the behind and spinning her around.

"Percy, what-" Annabeth got cut off suddenly as Percy's hand snapped up, spraying a fine mist of powdery snow into Annabeth's face, laughing at her instant reaction to the cold.

After spluttering for a few seconds, Annabeth launched herself at Percy, making the pair of them fall into the soft snow below. They rolled around, wrestling for dominance. Percy ended up on top, pinning Annabeth as he loomed above her.

"Why, hello there," he smirked slightly, lowering himself slightly so that only a few centimetres were between him and Annabeth.

"Hi there yourself," Annabeth's eyes glinted with sly joy before she used her knee as leverage to roll them over, her now on top. She laughed, brushing noses with Percy as the two shared a sweet kiss. Outside. In the snow. Not that they cared. It was December, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 of OTPmas: Michelle Jones x Peter Parker (MCU)

Peter Parker and Michelle Jones (or as her friends call her, MJ) were laying spread across Peter's bed, textbooks and revision notes spread about them, the two looking thoroughly bored. They had a physics test in approximately eight hours, and were supposed to be revising, except neither of them particularly wanted to. MJ could not care less about her physics grades, and Peter already knew all of the material from his advanced scientific research for his "internship" with Mr Stark. Soft music played from Peter's phone, which lay somewhere hidden underneath the mess of loose pens and papers on the floor.

"Peter?" MJ broke the silence, fiddling with her pen and scrunching her nose at the formula before her. The brunet boy next to her swivelled to look at her, all of his attention on Mj alone.

"Yeah?" his voice was barely a whisper, but MJ could hear him perfectly fine due to how close they were.

"Can we not study? You already know everything and I really don't care," Mj yawned, rolling over and grabbing one of Peter's pillows, clutching it to her chest. Peter opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. He was clearly struggling. It was late and they both were incredibly bored, but Peter didn't want his girlfriend to fail physics, his favourite subject! Then again, MJ was intelligent, and it was late, and Peter was tired, and it was late. After a moment of deliberation, Peter had come to a decision.

"MJ, I love you, but we have a test and-" Peter was cut off by MJ suddenly striking him with his pillow, Peter spluttering as a stray feather settled on his nose. MJ was on her back, howling with laughter at Peter's gobsmacked expression. However, MJ's laughter was also cut off when Peter grabbed his other pillow and hit her with it. The two stared at each other in stunned silence before exploding into shrieks and darting around the room, whacking each other with pillows as they skidded on revision notes.

Aunt May came up to see why there was so much noise, and when she saw the outrageous scene of the two teens enjoying themselves, she leaned against the door and smiled wistfully, remembering her own childhood.


	4. Chapter 4

review responses

 **audiouniversiperturbet** ty my dude, ur the best

* * *

OTPmas Day 4: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter [Harry Potter]

"Merry Christmas, darling," Draco whispered, shifting himself closer to his boyfriend. The two lay awake, warm bodies pressed together underneath the covers, legs interlocked as the two lay in a comfortable silence. Draco's arms were looped around Harry's torso, their fingers weaved together, Harry lazily brushing Draco's knuckles with his calloused thumb.

"You know, I never really liked Christmas," whispered Harry, still circling Draco's knuckles. His voice was strained, as if he was building up a dam that was barely holding back a tide of buried emotion. "I never really knew what it meant to celebrate Christmas with family until Hogwarts."

Draco wasn't responding, but Harry could tell that he was listening by the stillness of his breath and taut muscles. Tense. Waiting for Harry's next move.

"I mean, the Dursleys never really cared about me, they just, you know, barely even tolerated me living in their cupboard. The best present I got was a pair of socks that didn't have any holes in them." Harry chuckled mirthlessly, still recounting his miserable childhood while paying his utmost attention to Draco. "Hell, my cousin Dudley didn't exactly love me either. He beat the crap out of me whenever he could, and my aunt would never do a thing. Wouldn't lift a finger, and-" Harry choked a little, and instantly Draco pressed a little closer, his soft warmth almost like a comforting embrace.

"My childhood Christmas experience wasn't exactly the best, either," Draco whispered, drawing his free hand up to loosely trace the lines of Harry's face in the darkness, painting a picture of him by touch. The vivid image of his boldly green eyes, strong straight nose, rounded jaw. His soft kissable lips, and his ragged lightning scar. Draco traced this all, his fingertips trailing over each with great care. "I got anything I wanted as long as I was quiet, and never saw anyone all day. Just surrounded by all those gifts wrapped by house elves and wondering if I would rather have them or my parents." Harry's heart shattered at this, the boy next to him laying so small and vulnerable, yet open to him.

They were together, happy on Christmas Day.

"Well, at least we have each other," Draco croaked out, squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry hummed, snuggling into Draco's embrace and letting his eyes flit closed.


	5. Chapter 5

review responses

 **audiouniversiperturbet** thanks my dude, always a pleasure to hear from you

 **a-halfblood-with-attitude** ahhhh thanks so much! I've got so many different fandoms because I made this for my friend's top 12 OTPs as part of a Christmas gift. PS your username is so much cooler

* * *

OTPmas Day 5: Katniss Everdeen x Peeta Mellark [The Hunger Games]

 _ **graphic descriptions of gore, skip if you don't want to read or if it upsets you. apologies if it something you find a sensitive topic**_

Flashes of horror flashed in a movie behind Katniss' eyelids, gaping screams and blood warping into one horrid soundtrack, The Hunger Games leaving its iron brand in Katniss' living nightmare, leaving her a mere shell of what she was before. She had survived this, but at what cost? Katniss' memories flashed by, striking at her repeatedly, pummeling her with reopened wounds she had to endure. Rue. Finnick. Prim. Peeta. The still childlike innocence Rue had when she was impaled, scarlet flowers blossoming from the wound in her abdomen. The light in her eyes dying, a graceless scream leaving her lips.

"Katniss!" she screamed, locking eyes with her. The desperation in her eyes during her final moments, pleading for her to do something.

"Katniss!" Her eyes flew open as she jolted up, a scream tearing free from her mouth as she struggled to break free from her restraints. She was trapped, she was going to die, Rue is dead, everyone is dead-

"Katniss!" Details were clearing, Katniss could see the small cracks in the ceiling. Her eyes finally focused on what was directly in front of her, the face of Peeta. Her significant other. The only other person who had the faintest idea of what was wrong with her, could understand.

"Katniss, take deep breaths," Peeta whispered, his hands soothingly solid, laying against Katniss' arms like an anchor. His eyes remained steadily locked with Katniss', until her breathing had slowed and blood wasn't pounding in her ears. Peeta lay himself down next to her gently, his hand carefully seeking hers in the moonlight. Their fingers intertwined as they lay side by side, their breathing syncronising.

"Do you- do you want to, uh, talk about it?" Katniss' silence was enough of an answer. Peeta mumbled something under his breath, before carefully rolling onto his side. Cautiously, he placed an arm around Katniss, his grip loose so that she wouldn't feel confined.

"I love you, OK? This is real, and it's not your fault." Peeta's words were a mantra that Katniss repeated, the words staying with her as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep once again, silently praying that no more horrors will come back. Just for now, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

review responses

 **a-halfblood-with-attitude** ahh thank you so much for your support! it's always appreciated!

* * *

OTPmas Day 6: Newt Scamander x Porpentina Goldstein [Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them]

 **kind of crimes of Grindelwald spoilers? but not really**

"Tina." Her name was a mantra, an anchor, the tug in Newt's chest as he groped out into the unknown like a blind man, his desperate fingers just searching for her. He needed her, he had to see her, he needed to see her face again. The image of her flashed past Newt's face, an explosion of colour in his greyscale world. Her hazel eyes meeting his, the details on her face beginning to fade over time.

"Come and find me, Newt," she whispered. Newt blinked, the sun hitting his face once again as he was standing alone in a street. He had heard whisperings of a woman, with a dark bob and trench coat, looking for answers. Newt placed down his case, scouring the area for clues. Desperately, he cast a spell, an entire radius of 20 foot being cast in a golden glow as the air stilled. Newt was desperate, he just wanted to see her again. He was lost without her, a large fissure in his soul that could only be filled by Tina.

"Newt?" The sandy-haired man whirled on his heel, his eyes locking with the hazel ones that had haunted his dreams for so long. They truly were beautiful, and Newt had onyl seen anything like them in salamanders.

"Tina," he breathed, taking a step towards her. He felt like he was striding through lead, fighting against a current to get to her, to embrace her, tell her that he loved her with all of his heart forever and ever-

Newt fought more than he ever had before, grasping at the tendrils of hope quickly glimmering away, as Tina smiled ruefully as Newt reached her. He reached out a hand, trying to cling onto her, grab her hand and whisper how he never meant to hurt her, but his intentions were replaced with horror as his hand sailed through her, and Tina only glanced at him sympathetically before dissipating like a pleasant yet forgotten dream.

"Tina!" He screamed in anguish, sinking to his knees in the street, his head in his hands as he rocked slightly, bitter tears of grief streaming down his face. He missed her, he needed her back.

* * *

i am so sorry i literally can't write fluff i don't know what's happening to me i am so sorry merry depressy christmas


	7. Chapter 7

review responses

 **Princess1906** I'll have to reread the series to refresh my memory, but expect a Solangelo fic appearing from me at some point!

OTPmas Day 7 - Dean Thomas x Seamus Finnigan [Harry Potter]

"Right, so we have to add half a pinch of.. lionfish spine?" Dean squinted desperately at the old textbook's faded font, struggling to decipher the words. It was sixth year, and Seamus Finnigan was his Potions partner. Given the Irishman's notorious pyrotechnic nature, this wasn't the best of combinations for the incredibly precise potion that they had to create in this lesson: Amortentia, the Love Potion.

Seamus frowned at Dean's instruction, staring at the vial of ingredients that he held.

"Are you sure that it's half a pinch?" he asked, a brow raised questioningly at Dean. Dean shrugged, his head already pounding and him being too tired to think.

"I don't know, Seamus, just blow it up," he mumbled, dropping the potions book onto the desk and burying his face in his hands in exhaustion. Seamus glanced at Dean worriedly, before tossing in the half pinch of lionfish spine. Habitually wincing in anticipation of the potion blowing up in his face, Seamus was surprised when


	8. Chapter 8

review responses

* * *

OTPmas Day 8 - Newt x Thomas [The Maze Runner]

So, this is the Glade, huh?" The blond boy that was so much taller than him started nervously, his body immediately tensing as Thomas made himself known to Newt.

"Jesus, Tommy, you scared me," Newt muttered, his muscles relaxing slightly. The blond was still tense, like he hadn't truly been able to unwind for several years. Then again, that was understandable considering the fact that there was a group of boys with no previous memories of their lives all living in the same place. Which was the middle of a maze, with no true way to escape.

Newt lim


	9. chapter 9

review responses

 **Moonifer666** I was whacked out when I wrote it, so I don't know what's up. The potion blew up and they kissed. Samesies to day 8 because I'm lazy :))

* * *

OTPmas Day 9: Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes [Marvel]

 ** _I honestly am not ready for Avengers endgame please kill me. This one-shot happens in that weird alternate universe where every character is just chilling in the Avengers Tower and they're all chill with each other._**

It was a regular day at the Avengers Towers, and Bucky Barnes was sat in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee and giving off the vibe of an ex-assassin, almost daring anyone to talk to him this early in the morning. Sam strutted in, catching sight of the quietly glowering man at the table and walking straight out. It was relatively quiet over the course of the next few ten minutes until another Avenger strolled in.

Steve had just returned from an early morning run and entered the kitchen to see Bucky rather reluctantly awake. A smile instantly painted across both of their faces as they caught sight of each other, Bucky's cup of coffee suddenly forgotten as he caught sight of the blond.

"Steve!" Bucky straightened up, suddenly appearing like somebody you would want to have a conversation with in the morning. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he watched the Dorito-sized American, as Steve walked over to the fridge and opened it to take out some juice. Steve sat at the counter of the kitchen, Bucky on the other side.

"So, Buck, how are ya?" Steve studied Bucky with light eyes, and Bucky smiled softly as he watched Steve.

"Not bad, Rogers, how about yourself?" Steve smirked slightly.

"I'm doing great now that I can see you, Buck." Bucky flushed slightly, glancing away from Steve. "I have to go now, anyway, so, here's a departing message." Steve leaned over the counter top, a bunch of magnetic letters in his hand.

Carefully, he placed them on Bucky's metal arm, the bright-coloured letters spelling out I LoVE yOu.

"See ya soon, Buck," Steve grinned, before turning to walk out of the room.

* * *

 _ **literal trash I** ** _a_ m so so so sorry**_


	10. chapter 10

REVIEW RESPONSES

 **Moonifer666** all shall be revealed each passing day, it's a surprise ;)

* * *

"Well, Clint, are you ready for me to utterly destroy you today?" Natasha smirked confidently, her sharp green eyes intently watching the archer's movements. The archer scoffed as he ducked under the line and entered the sparring ring. Natasha quickly followed, already adopting a look of intense concentration as she studied Clint's actions, preparing a strategy to quickly take him down.

"Nat, you have no idea what you're up against," Clint bragged, analysing which parts of her that Natasha left unguarded. A chuckle left Natasha's mouth as she bounced on her toes lightly, casting the illusion that she was perfectly at ease, not a cobra coiled and ready to strike. The two circled each other, light footsteps as they assessed each other. Given the advantages of knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses, this fight would be evenly-matched.

After several tense moments of silence, Clint burst forward with alarming speed, with a well-aimed kick to Natasha's side that she jumped back from. Seizing her chance, Natasha darted forwards, a barrage of quick blows that were all successfully blocked by Clint. Growling in frustration, the two went back and forth, blocking each other's blows. Clint managed to get a sly jab in, leaving Natasha momentarily breathless. Clint aimed another punch, but Natasha grabbed his fist, twisting it and slinging herself over Clint's shoulder and using her momentum to floor him.

Clint hit the floor, immediately rolling but couldn't manage to shake off Natasha. Pinning him to the mattress in an iron grip, Natasha smirked down at him confidently.

"I'm sorry, Clint, what were you saying?" Clint stared up at her amusedly, before tapping the mat three times begrudgingly. Rolling off of him, they helped each other up.

"You know what, Natasha? Let's go again." The redhead scoffed, pulling up her arms into a defensive position.

"I'm going to win again, Clint."

"No, you won't."

* * *

 _ **uwu** **less trash than normal**_


	11. Chapter 11

review responses

OTPmas Day 11: Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood [Shadowhunters]

 _ **tHeY hAvE a RunE sO tHeY dOn'T gEt iLL** **I know, whatever shush just let malec be fluffy**_

Alec stirred from his restless sleep, opening his eyes and immediately knowing that something was wrong. His throat hurt and his head pounded, and he could barely move without his entire body aching. Groaning slightly, Alec shifted, casting his eyes upon the empty bed next to him. He frowned, wondering where Magnus had disappeared to this morning.

As if on cue, the door swung open and in walked Magnus, easily balancing a tray in his hands. He made his way to Alec, his silk robe he had draped himself in gracefully flowing behind him. Placing the tray, which contained an assortment of food, down on the table next to Alec's side of the bed, Magnus then bent over Alec, placing a cool hand on his forehead. Magnus' feline eyes widened slightly in concern at Alec's temperature.

"You're ill," he stated matter-of-factly. Alec groaned quietly, sinking further into the pillows and enjoying the feel of Magnus' cool hand against his raging fever. His entire head hurt, and Magnus being there was currently Alec's only consolation.

Lovingly, Magnus cast a glance on Alec's weary form as he reached over to grab a glass of water. Easing Alec into a sitting position, Magnus handed him the glass of water and encouraged him to take a sip. Managing to drink half of the glass, Alec then settled back into the array of pillows.

"Now, you rest, and I'll take care of you," Magnus whispered softly, running a hand through Alec's hair.

"Won't you get ill?" Magnus frowned at him.

"I'm an 800 year old warlock, a little common cold isn't going to harm me," Magnus tutted, reaching the blanket again to tuck Alec in.

"Now, rest. You need it."

 ** _absolute flop but tbh Alec's symptoms are my symptoms and I am so sorry but here you go_**


	12. Chapter 12

review responses

* * *

 _ **i** ** _a_ m well and fully aware that this is an absolute mess now, Moony, but Merry Christmas and I love you uwu ps this is the worst and messiest one yet but ily**_

OTPmas Day 12: Simon Lewis x Isabelle Lightwood

Isabelle sat on the floor in front of her bed, her eyes shut and head tilted back in a rare show of vulnerability. Of course, her lithe body was still ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of a threat, but some part of her was slowly sinking into the depths of relaxation for the first time since she could remember. Simon lay on the bed above her, his nimble fingers delicately twisting into her hair, threading the locks into an intricate braid absentmindedly.

A soft sigh escaped Isabelle's lips, the most fleeting genuine smile appearing on her face for a brief moment. She relished the feeling of Simon playing with her hair, something about it just soothed her on some unexplainable level. Simon observed the beauty that sat before him, how beautiful she looked even when resting. Finally, Simon had been able to get Isabelle to take a moment to truly breathe and live in a moment.

It was just the two of them alone in the world, without having to worry about a single thing for the moment. Both were completely content, basking in the light of each other's company.

* * *

 _ **THIS** **WAS SO SHORT AND GROSS AND ICKY EW EW EW IM SO SORRY MERRY CHRISTMAS (OR HOLIDAYS) Y'ALL EEEOOOOOOOW**_


End file.
